


Chimera

by Literallyliterary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, All Aboard the Good Ship Rare Pair, Book Defacing, Challenge fic, Community: ThePen15isMightier, F/M, Fangasm, Pen15isMightier, Quidditch, Rare Pair, Women Supporting Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyliterary/pseuds/Literallyliterary
Summary: Years after Hogwarts, years after the war, Katie Bell finds herself traded from the Harpies to the Tornados and into the hands of team captain Marcus Flint. It’s a lot easier to ignore a childhood crush when you have to take orders from him, right? …Right???





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> a/n This is my second entry to the Pen15 is Mightier Rare Pair Challenge. My first entry was a tooth-rotting piece of T rated fluff, so I felt like I had to give y’all something a little (a lot) filthier. I’m a sucker for this ship so I had to give it a shot even though I’m pretty sure this premise has been done before. Enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

 

 

“I don’t understand, why am I being traded? Haven’t I given my all to this team? I’m a damn good player, and this is my home!”

“It’s nothing personal, Bell. In fact, it’s because you’re so good that the Tornados want you at all. You’ll be a good fit, and you’ll most likely get to start for them instead of being on the bench half the season.”

Katie Bell ran her fingers through her hair in agitation. She had been playing for the Holyhead Harpies for a couple of years, they were basically her family. Even though she knew that her manager was correct and she’d see more playing time with the Tornados, she was devastated to be leaving the sisterhood she had cultivated.

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

“We’ll miss you, Bell.”

Next thing Katie knew she had signed the paperwork and was leaving the locker room of the Harpies’ practice pitch with a box full of gear from her locker and her Firebolt. She hugged Ginny Potter goodbye with tears in her eyes and made her promise to continue to invite her to Weasley family pickup games. Ginny had laughed at her, as if it were silly to even consider herself uninvited, and that made Katie feel a little better. But as she waved goodbye to her teammates and made her way to the Apparation point just outside the stadium walls, her heart was breaking.

A lone figure stood at the beautiful mosaic circle that marked the team’s private Apparation entrance point, and Katie squinted against the sun to see who it was.

“Flint? Is that you?”

Marcus Flint, captain of the Tutshill Tornados, was shifting from foot to foot impatiently. Katie’s heart nearly stopped. How had she forgotten?

“Bell, finally. Come on, we’re late.”

“Why are you here? I can find my way to the Tornado pitch on my own.”

“It’s called being a gentleman, Bell. I’m the captain, you’re my newest Chaser, and I’m here to escort you.” Flint sneered at her, but there was no malice behind it. He mostly seemed antsy, like he was tired of being separated from his broom for so long.

Up close, Katie could see how much Flint had changed since she had been at Hogwarts with him. Sure, she had flown against him a handful of times over the years and seen his picture in Quidditch Quarterly, but it was a different effect up close and in person. Flint had gotten big. He was tall, broad shouldered, and Katie could see through the casual t-shirt he was wearing that he had filled out. He hadn’t fixed his teeth much, he had grown into them a little but they were still a crooked mess at the front of his mouth. But with his sharp jawline, prominent nose, and intense dark brown eyes, she hardly noticed his teeth, and in fact they seemed to suit him.

Merlin, Marcus Flint was _handsome_.

She must have stared at him a little too long, because when she refocused he was sneering at her again. “See something you like, Bell?”

“What? No. I mean, not _no_. That was rude. Sorry, it’s just been a while since I’ve seen you. You’re different than I remember.”

“We’ve been out of Hogwarts for years, everyone is different now. You certainly are, though you haven’t grown much taller.”

Katie laughed and punched his shoulder lightly, marveling at how firm his arm felt under her fist, “Still short but still faster than you.”

“You’ve never been faster than me. I seem to remember beating you soundly at Hogwarts and with the Harpies.”

“I seem to remember you resorting to throwing elbows into the side of my head at Hogwarts. And illegally grabbing the back of my broom last time we shared the field. Seems like you think you need to cheat to beat me.”

“Now now, that’s no way to talk to your captain.” Instead of sneering at her as he might have done at Hogwarts, he was smirking, teasing. He laughed, and Katie could feel the deep rumble of his laughter throughout her whole body. Marcus bowed dramatically, gesturing at the Apparation circle, “Ladies first.”

She stepped onto the platform and he took his place next to her, offering his arm for Side-Along. Katie gripped his forearm firmly, once again enjoying the feel of his muscles under her hand.

_Bad idea, Katie. He’s your teammate now. Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself._

The world pressed in around her as they spun off to their destination.

 

 

\---

 

 

“BELL IF YOU DON’T MOVE YOUR ARSE AND START COVERING LEWIS I’M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND SHOVE A BEATER BAT UP IT!”

Katie flattened her body against the Firebolt and shot at full speed toward her new teammate Ed Lewis, who had the Quaffle and was making his way toward the hoops. She would have been at his side moments earlier but a Bludger had come from her left and nearly taken her head off. Sweat had the ends of her chin length blonde hair sticking to the back of her neck and driving her mad, but she ignored it and set her sights on the Quaffle. Lewis pulled back a little, an obvious trick to fake her out, so Katie maintained speed, extending a fist to punch the Quaffle out from under his arm. She got a couple of knuckles on the crimson ball, just enough to knock Lewis off balance and drop it. Katie executed a perfect corkscrew downward, reversing her direction with breakneck speed and raced down to meet the falling Quaffle. She caught it expertly in her hands and raced toward the opposite goal, ready to pass to whomever called for it.

A whistle blew, and Katie pulled to a halt, resting on her broom with the Quaffle in one hand and the other in her hair. She looked around and saw Marcus heading her way, glowering.

“What’s wrong, Flint? I covered him didn’t I?”

“I asked you to cover him, not to take the Quaffle from him! Are you deaf? Or completely unable to listen to directions?”

“Calm down, Flint, I don’t know your playbook yet.”

“Fine excuse, Bell. I’m sure you’re just full of them. Go sit down on the bench and watch for the rest of practice.”

“Are you serious?” Katie’s mouth fell open in shock.

“Dead fucking serious. Go!” He pointed at the bench and flew off to the Keeper, Gina Rosen, yelling something about predictable flying patterns.

Lewis flew to Katie and extended his hand for the Quaffle, “You get used to it. Flint’s tough on us, but he gets the job done.” He took the ball from Katie and flew off to rejoin the formation.

Katie was furious but flew down to the bench instead of yelling back. There was no use starting a fight on her first day. She had never been yelled at like that on the pitch, not even Oliver Wood had yelled like that and he had been the most fanatical team captain she had ever had. She sat on the bench with her arms crossed over her chest and watched the rest of the practice.

Marcus had the team flying in tight, expert formations. As irritated as she was, she could see that he had the respect and obedience of every member of the team. Even when he was yelling at them, they hung on every word.

\---

 

In the locker room after practice, Katie groaned as she bent over to remove her socks. Every inch of her was sore, even though she had sat out the last twenty or so minutes. They had been flying most of the day, a longer practice than she had had in a long time.

She groaned again as she got up, making her way to the showers. Gina Rosen was already there, washing her dark curly hair. Gina was tall with long arms and legs, which made her a brilliant Keeper. She smiled at Katie and handed her the bottle of shampoo.

“Hey Bell, nice to finally have another woman on the team. Quidditch can be such a boy’s club sometimes.”

“I’m sure, but I’ve been-“

“Oh that’s right, you played with the Harpies before this! That must have been nice.”

Katie shrugged, still missing her teammates, “Yeah, it was. Like a sisterhood.”

“Well it’s just the two of us, and we have to stick together. Fancy a drink after our debrief?”

“I’m meeting with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet later, would you want to join us?”

“I’d love to! I’ve been dying to meet them and pick their brains. They’re brilliant Chasers. So are you, by the way. That steal you had from Lewis earlier was excellent.”

Katie frowned, “Flint didn’t seem to think so.” She rinsed the suds out of her hair and turned the water off.

“Flint gets intense during practice. You can’t let it get to you. He makes us better. Pull that move in a game and he’ll be over the moon.” Gina followed Katie out of the shower, and the two got dressed in comfortable Muggle clothes and went into the conference room that connected the two locker rooms. The men of the team were already there, Marcus stood at the head of the table in a pair of low-slung sweatpants and a black short sleeve shirt that showed off every single one of his arm muscles. Katie felt a blush creep up her cheeks, but luckily no one seemed to notice.

“Ugh, now with two girls on the team we’ll have to wait extra long after practice for them to get out of the shower. Women take so long to get ready,” whined one of the reserve Beaters whose name Katie hadn’t caught. Katie opened her mouth to make a sarcastic remark, but she was interrupted by Marcus.

“Donovan, if you can’t keep a civil tongue in your mouth I’ll rip it out.” He turned his intense eyes on the Beater, who mumbled an apology under his breath and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Gina and Katie rolled their eyes at each other, and when Katie turned her attention back to the team captain, he was staring at her. Katie’s face went hot again and she swallowed thickly. His eyes could command her across the room, they were so dark and forceful. She could practically feel his stare through her whole body, which trembled slightly under his gaze. He nodded at her before returning to the team debrief. He pulled up a magically enlarged playbook and prodded his wand at the figures to move, demonstrating maneuvers and formations that he wanted to work on over the course of the season.

Katie took diligent notes, not wanting to get yelled at again for not knowing the plays. She listened as Marcus deftly explained each player’s role in every new formation, and she started to see why he was so respected by his team. He really was good at this. There was a reason the Tornados finished near the top of the rankings every year, and that reason was Marcus Flint.

 

\---

 

“Bell, could you stay behind for a moment please?”

After about an hour of debrief, Marcus had dismissed the team, but had called out to his newest player. Katie told Gina that she would be along in a minute, then made her way to the front of the room to where he was standing.

“What’s going on, Flint?”

“I’m sorry about Donovan. I don’t want to make this a hostile place for you or Rosen.”

Katie’s mouth dropped open again but she clamped it shut, “Er, yeah. Thanks. Means a lot.”

“And I hope you don’t take the yelling personally. It’s definitely not about you. I maybe should have warned you that I can get pretty intense on the pitch.”

“It’s fine. I guess I understand. It definitely caught me off guard, and you could have been nicer about it or more clear with your instructions, but I get why you yell. Your team really respects you.”

“You’re on my team now, Bell. Do you respect me?” He was teasing her again, lips smirking and giving her just a hint of his crooked teeth. The whole picture would have been intimidating to a less brave witch, but Katie prided herself on her Gryffindor courage.

“I’m getting there.” She winked at him, but shivered when his dark eyes met hers again.

“Watch yourself Bell, I’m technically your boss.”

“Not a problem, Captain. I’ll watch myself. If you’re not watching me that is.” At the use of his title, his eyes dropped to her lips and back to her eyes. Katie grinned and turned on her heel. _10 points to Katie._

_\---_

 

Late that night, after Gina had left their drinks date begging for sleep but expressing her desire to be invited out again, Katie had Angelina and Alicia to herself.

“Katie-Bee, you’ve been hiding something all night while your teammate was here. Spill the beans.” Alicia was a little tipsy, “Is it Gina? She seemed great.”

“No, it’s not Gina. She’s really nice. We should have her out more often.”

Angelina cut in, “I know what it is. It’s the team captain.” Alicia shrieked and the two of them giggled while Katie tried her best to will herself to turn invisible.

“Katie, I completely forgot! Team captain, love of Katie’s life, Slytherin bad boy, Marcus Flint! You saw him today!”

“Can’t you keep your voice down? Someone is going to hear you! And he’s not the love of my life Alicia, for Godric’s sake.”

Angelina pushed Katie’s drink toward her and nodded for her to finish it, “But you’ve had a thing for him for years. We’ve always known. We caught you doodling his name in your Transfiguration textbook in your fourth year!”

Katie groaned and finished her drink before pounding her head on the table in front of her a couple times, “You two are the worst friends ever.”

“No, we’re the best,” Alicia smiled and moved her chair closer to Katie’s, “What are you going to do about it?”

“Literally nothing. He’s my captain! I can’t date the captain.”

“Who said anything about dating? You just have to shag him. It’s perfect, you can get him out of your system!”

Katie shook her head, “No, that _has_ to be against the rules of conduct.”

“I assure you, it really isn’t.” Alicia flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at her best friends. Katie and Angelina squealed.

“Are you shagging Oliver? It’s about fucking time!”

Alicia had been playing for Puddlemere for a couple of years and had been expressing her desire to shag their old team captain for ages. She nodded and blushed.

“Yes, last week. We’re keeping it casual though. So long as it doesn’t interfere with team morale, you can do whatever you want! But this isn’t about me. This is about our sweet little Katie-Bee who needs to get laid and soon!”

“You are both only a year older than me, you know that right?”

“Older and wiser, little one.”

“And taller.”

Katie groaned but couldn’t keep the grin off her face, “Well anyways, I turned on the charm with him today. I guess we’ll see where it goes.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Angelina raised her glass, and the three gossiped well into the night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work your magic, Katie.

CHAPTER TWO

 

 

 

The unexpected but pleasant side effect of paying such close attention to Marcus Flint was that her flying had never been better. By the time she had been practicing with them for a month, she, Ed Lewis, and Marcus had turned into a fearsome trio of Chasers, drilling plays over and over again until they could nearly read each other’s minds. Gina was starting to have trouble keeping up with them, but she was such a good sport that every time she missed a goal, she sent Katie a thumbs up before retrieving the fallen Quaffle. Marcus still yelled at all of them, but Katie was starting to find it very motivating.

And arousing.

The sound of his deep voice yelling her name across the field was enough to make sitting on a broom extremely uncomfortable, and the thought of him with his arms exposed and his hair wet from his after-practice shower during their debriefs kept her company more nights than she could count.

She touched down after practice with a smile on her face. Their first game of the season was in a week and they had planned practices every day until then. She felt more than heard Marcus touch down on the pitch next to her, and she was struck with inspiration.

“Flint, I need help with something.”

He nodded as he stepped into her field of vision, “What is it?”

I feel like I’m not quite getting that backhand pass right, something about the placement of my left arm. Can you show me how it’s done and correct my form?”

His eyes met hers and the heat within them warmed her core. He took a slow step toward her, “You need me to fix your form.” It wasn’t a question.

She nodded, then demonstrated the arm movement of the complicated pass they had been drilling all morning. She knew it, but she purposefully dropped her shoulder a little too far.

“Fix your shoulder, Bell.”

“Like this?” She dropped it again, and he stepped closer.

“No, like this,” and he put his large, warm hands on her back, fixing her shoulder while being pressed too close behind her than was strictly necessary. His broad, firm chest was flush against her back and his hands lingered a little too long. Katie shivered, feeling his body that close to hers was close to agony, and her knees nearly buckled when he spoke close to her ear.

“Much better. Do it just like that, and you’ll _dominate_ this match.”

He stepped back and she spun around to face him, a blush rising in her cheeks that she could blame on the exertion of practice, but the way his eyes lingered on her face told her that he knew better. She smirked up at him, tilting her head back so she could look him in the eye.

“Thank you, Captain.”

Marcus simply nodded, but he looked her up and down before walking toward the locker room. Katie grinned.

 

\---

 

Katie and Gina went out for a bite to eat after practice with only a few days to go before their first match together, Gina having expressed a desire to spend time together just the two of them. Katie found Gina to be very pleasant and funny, and they had a nice talk at the local pub near the Tornado’s stadium over burgers about all the sexist men they’ve encountered in Quidditch, how to deal with nosy tabloid reporters, and their school days. Gina had graduated the year before Katie started at Hogwarts, and had been in Slytherin. She giggled at the look on Katie’s face when she shared that fact.

“Do I seem too nice and friendly to be in Slytherin? We’re not all bad, I swear.”

“You smile too much to be a snake.”

Gina threw her head back and roared with laughter, “Not all snakes are grumps like Flint! We know how to have a good time. I was too competitive to be in Hufflepuff and had too narrow of a focus on Quidditch to be in Ravenclaw. Slytherin was great.”

“You must have played with Mar- Flint. Did you two overlap?”

“Yeah, I played with Flint when he first started out.”

“What was he like? Was he always so…brooding?”

Gina gave her a look, one eyebrow raised, “Brooding is a good way to put it. I was going to say rude and surly.”

The two girls laughed, then Katie felt a tap on her shoulder and a hand slide across her upper back.

“Alright you two lovely ladies, are you two here with anyone or can me and my mate join you?”

She turned around and looked the man who had interrupted her up and down. He was a tall, balding, average looking man who looked to be about ten years older than Gina, and he was smiling at Katie in a way that made all of the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up. From where she was seated she could see his mate at the bar, a man who could have been this man’s twin for all she knew, they were both so unremarkable and wore the same leering expression. She looked back at Gina, who rolled her eyes.

“Sorry gents, it’s a girl’s night.” She moved out of the reach of his hand, which had settled on her shoulder.

“And no room for two nice men? Not at all? And not even a smile?”

Katie turned in her seat to face him fully, “Not at all mate. Go bother someone else, or better yet, go home and bother your right hand.”

The man looked affronted and huffed a few times. Gina hid a grin behind her hand, but her shoulders were shaking in obvious laughter.

“Well if that’s what a bloke gets for trying then, piss off.” He stomped back to his mate, muttering about slags and how he wasn’t even interested in the first place. As soon as he was gone, Gina howled with laughter.

“Brilliant! Men like him never take no for an answer. He’s a git.”

“I meet a lot of gits. Most men are gits.”

“I know a few non-gits. Flint for example.” The look was back, Gina had an eyebrow raised and her head tilted slightly to the side, it was as if she knew something.

“Flint was a git in school.” Katie said, but felt her face turn red and cursed inwardly.

“He’s not in school anymore.”

Katie shook her head, “No, he’s not. He’s a far sight better now.”

Gina hummed in agreement and then stole one of Katie’s chips from her plate, “But you liked him.”

Katie choked, “What? No! Why would you think that?”

“You called him ‘brooding’ earlier. That’s not an adjective one uses for enemies or casual acquaintances. You knew him, knew his personality. And you liked it.”

Katie shook her head again, harder this time, “That’s ridiculous.”

“If you say so.” Gina stole another chip, and Katie slapped her hand and the two women laughed again. Katie ignored the _brooding_ figure in the corner of the bar, nursing a beer and glaring daggers at the two men who had just been rejected. She ignored him even when he turned his stare to her and she shivered under the gaze of two dark, intense eyes.

 

\---

 

After they were all dismissed from the debrief room after practice three days before their first match of the season, Katie realized she had left her purse in her locker and doubled back to get it, waving Gina off and promising to see her tomorrow. The locker room was dark and silent, and as Katie made her way to the locker she had claimed, a voice rang out, breaking the silence and scaring Katie half to death.

“You have no idea what you’re doing, do you Bell?”

It was Marcus, framed by the light of the open door. He stepped into the room and the door slammed behind him, bringing the room back into darkness. There was just enough light to see him coming towards her with a smirk on his face, and Katie’s heart started to race. She leaned back on her locker and crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about your ridiculous attempts at flirting with me. You don’t know what you’re doing, or who you’re dealing with.”

“I think I know exactly what I’m doing, Flint.” He was now very close to her, and she had to look up to look him in the eye, he was so tall. She could feel the warmth of his chest only inches from hers. Her breath hitched, and his smirk grew into a smile. He leaned down close to her and she breathed in his scent, sandalwood and broom polish. Her heart was racing, her lips parted in anticipation, but he simply leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“You’re playing with fire, Bell. You best stop while you’re ahead.”

“You first,” she challenged, and when he pulled back, his pupils were dilated and he was staring at her lips.

“Pretending like you don’t understand a pass that I know you can do perfectly? That was low. I know you can do better. Don’t do that again.”

“Why?”

“You’re too good of a Quidditch player to fake ignorance like that. I don’t want to see Katie Bell looking like any Quidditch groupie with more tits than sense. I want to see the Katie Bell that’s going to win the match on Saturday. That’s the woman who means anything to the team.” He turned around and started to leave.

“To the team or to you?” She called after him, frustration obvious in her voice.

With his back still to her, framed once more in the light of the open door, he paused.

“I guess you’ll have to find out.” And then he was gone, the locker room plunged back into darkness, and Katie left leaning against a locker, heart pounding, more turned on than she had ever been.

 

\---

 

They won their first match as a team.

At the local pub afterward, they toasted over and over again to their teamwork and their win. Katie had scored five goals, and Ed and Marcus had scored seven times apiece, and their Seeker had caught the snitch in under two hours. It was a perfect way to start the season.

“To Katie Bell, our newest teammate! Five goals in her first match with us!” Gina yelled over the music, and the whole team and their friends cheered loudly and drank deeply. Katie was smiling so hard she felt like her face was going to split in two. Gina hugged her for the hundredth time that night.

“To Gina Rosen! Queen of the hoops and of our hearts!” Katie shouted to the crowd, who cheered again and drank, most people finishing their pints and going for more.

“Katie!”

Katie turned and saw Ginny and Harry Potter pushing through the crowd. Katie rushed to them and enveloped her former teammate in a huge hug.

“Ginny, I’m so glad you’re here! Did you listen to the match?”

“Of course we did! Have to scope out the competition this year. I’m so proud of you. Looks like the Tornados were a great fit for you, but I really miss you at the Harpies.”

Harry ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly, “It feels weird to have you playing with Flint of all people though. But you were brilliant.”

Katie laughed, Harry was exactly the same as he had been in school, “You know, Flint isn’t so bad. He’s a great captain, which is probably why Slytherin gave us such a hard time in school. Even though he yells a lot, he’s been really great to work with.”

Ginny snorted, “Sounds crazy to hear, but I believe you. The Tornados have really stepped up in the last couple years since he’s been in charge.”

The Potters hugged Katie again before heading to the bar, leaving Katie with her drink and a warmth running through her whole body from the company and the alcohol. She finished her firewhiskey then made her way to the loo, pushing through a huge crowd of well-wishers and Tornados fans who clapped her on the back and shook her hand with every step.

She reached the back of the pub where it was a little quieter and leaned against the wall, taking a breath and enjoying being alone for a moment.

“You played well today, Bell.”

She spun around at the sound of that familiar deep voice.

“Thanks Flint.”

“So you think I’m ‘not so bad’ do you?”

Katie smiled, “I believe I also said you were a great captain. Do you often eavesdrop on conversations you aren’t in?”

“Yes.” He smirked at her and took a step closer. Katie’s heart was pounding and she felt a flush spread over her cheeks, and she was grateful that it was dark. Before she had a chance to respond he had her backed up against the wall with his hands on either side of her head. “But you were wrong.”

“About what?”

“About me being not so bad.”

Katie jutted out her chin and looked up at him. His face was inches from hers and his lips were parted. She inhaled sharply, “Aren’t you?”

“I am bad. You seem determined to ignore that.”

“You seem to think that I care whether you’re a villain or not, Marcus. I don’t.”

Marcus groaned a little, and it rumbled in the back of his throat and sounded like a growl. Katie’s knees were getting weak but she stood strong, looking him right in the eye.

“Don’t play with me, Bell.”

“I’m really not.”

Marcus kissed her then, pressing his lips almost violently to hers, and she responded immediately, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him sharply down to her. She could taste firewhiskey on his tongue as it moved against hers, teasing and drawing out moans and groans from deep within her chest. His hands moved from the wall to her waist, wrapping around her middle and pulling their lower bodies flush against each other. She could feel his growing hardness against her and she ground into him while dragging her fingernails across his scalp. Every one of her nerve endings was on fire, and a deep warmth was starting to pool in her belly. She wanted him to touch her, _needed_ him to touch her.

She lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his waist, and at her cue he lifted her other leg up to meet it, pinning her off her feet and against the wall, his strong arms holding her entire weight. His erection pressed against her core through both of their jeans and made her gasp and throw her head back in pleasure. When her neck was exposed to him he attacked with lips and teeth, nipping and licking and sucking at her pulse points under her jaw and at the junction between her neck and shoulder. His fingers dug into the flesh of her arse and her hands gripped his powerful shoulders.

The pleasure was building stronger and stronger and Katie felt as though she would fall apart fully clothed right there in the pub where all her friends might round the corner at any moment. The thought scared and thrilled her in equal measure, and she had no intention of stopping.

But Marcus had other ideas.

With no warning he ripped his mouth away from her neck and dropped her back to her feet, panting.

“Get out of here, Bell.”

Her blood ran cold at the harsh tone of his voice and the blank expression on his face.

“What the fuck, Marcus?”

“You heard me, get out of here. This was a mistake.”

“I was here first, you prick. And _you_ kissed _me_.”

“It never happened.” He stepped completely away from her and gave her one last look before rushing away, leaving her alone and disheveled and completely confused.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's turn up the heat!

CHAPTER THREE

 

 

The unfortunate and frustrating side effect of paying such close attention to Marcus Flint was that Katie Bell was starting to let anger affect how she played at practice. She was still playing her best, but she was more aggressive and violent than she usually would be during scrimmages. Flint, to Katie’s annoyance (and secret respect) treated her exactly the same as before their heated kiss at the pub, which meant that he still yelled at her as much as he yelled at everyone else on the pitch and turned his intense eyes on her at debrief. The difference now was that Katie knew what that mouth felt like on hers, knew what his Quidditch-toned body felt like against her, and it was driving her mad.

She needed a drink.

When she finally had a free evening a couple of weeks after the night of their first match, she called an emergency meeting at her flat, and Alicia and Angelina came spinning out of her Floo nearly the moment she called.

“What happened?” Angelina was holding a bottle of red wine in her hand, which a grateful Katie snatched away and opened immediately.

“Must have been bad, look at the poor thing,” Alicia had gone immediately to the freezer to put away the ice cream she had brought, and Katie mentally thanked Merlin and Godric both for giving her the two best friends she could ever ask for.

“I kissed Marcus.”

The two other women spun around, mouths open in shock. Angelina snapped out of it first.

“We need more wine.”

Wine and ice cream in hand, the three women sat around Katie’s bedroom commiserating. Eventually Katie’s copy of Intermediate Transfiguration made an appearance along with all of the sad doodles and hearts she had drawn in her fourth year.

_Mrs. Katie Flint_

_Katherine Flint_

_Mrs. Katherine Bell-Flint_

_KB+MF_

She had it bad for him, she remembered vividly. He was a taller, older bad boy with a reputation, and he played some of the best Quidditch Katie had seen up to that point. She didn’t care about his teeth or the fact that everyone she knew called him a troll, she still fancied him for ages. After he had graduated she had moved on, but she had never forgotten about him. Not really.

“This is the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.” Alicia was hanging upside down off the edge of the bed like they were all fifteen again. She had pulled a note that was tucked in between two pages of the textbook and started reading it aloud,

_“Katie, what are you doing tonight? Let’s take the twins to spy on the Slytherins while they practice and try to learn some of their plays. You can get a good look at Marcus in his practice jersey while I try to make an excuse to hold George’s hand. Love you,_

_Angie”_

Angelina giggled and snatched the note out of Alicia’s hand, taking a sip of her wine as she read it over, “Wow, we should have this framed. If George sees this he’ll never stop teasing me about it.”

“And if Marcus sees it I’ll be traded to the fucking Cannons, hand it over.” Katie took the note and tucked it carefully back into the textbook. She wasn’t sure why she had kept it all these years, but she couldn’t stand to throw it away.

“I mean, he kissed you, right? I’m willing to bet he likes you.” Angelina rubbed Katie’s back soothingly.

“He said it was a mistake.” Katie said glumly.

“Give him time. Maybe he’s just worried about the whole Captain thing.”

“I thought you said that it wasn’t against the rules?”

“It’s not against any official rules,” Alicia said, “but he’s already got a reputation as a former Slytherin whose friends and family were mostly Death Eaters. Could be that he’s scared. Also, you were both drinking. Maybe he’s a gentleman?”

Katie nodded. She hadn’t thought of it that way.

“Just be patient, Katie-Bee. Maybe he’ll come around. In the meantime, don’t let him get you down.”

 

\---

 

She sent Angelina and Alicia home before midnight, both girls a little drunk and very affectionate, planting big kisses on her cheeks before heading through the Floo. Katie felt better than she had in weeks, and as she cleaned up the empty wine glasses and ice cream bowls she hummed lightly to herself, enjoying the buzz of wine through her body.

 

Just as she had changed into a camisole and sleep shorts to go to bed, there was a knock at her door. She checked the time, it was nearly 12:30. Worried and nervous, she crept toward the door with her wand out. She cast a _Homenum Revelio,_ which told her there was only one person on the other side of her door. She gripped her wand tighter, but heard the person on the doorstep speak.

“Did you just cast a revealing spell? The war is over, Bell.”

“Marcus?” Her heart beat faster and she threw the door open, “What the fuck are you doing here? It’s past midnight!”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

Katie stepped back and let him into her flat. He walked around slowly, taking it all in.

“Nice place.”

“Thanks. What do you want?”

“You called me Marcus.”

“Just now?”

“That night.”

Katie froze, “It’s your name, isn’t it?”

“You’ve never used it.”

“And you’ve never used mine.”

“Because we’re not supposed to be on a first name basis, Bell. We’re not friends and I’m your captain.”

“Is that why you’re here when I’m trying to have a nice night alone?”

“You weren’t alone, there are two bottles of wine in the bin over there. Did you have a date? Is he still here or did you kick him out after-“

“I will literally curse your eyes and bollocks to switch places if you finish that sentence, Flint. Don’t fucking test me, I memorized that spell third year. Angelina and Alicia were here tonight, no one else.”

Marcus nodded, then continued his lap around the room. Katie sighed, “Do you need something, or are you just here to tell me that we can’t be friends and then get weirdly jealous about the idea of me having a date? I have to say Flint, I’m getting pretty mixed signals here.”

“I don’t know what to do, Bell.” Marcus stopped when he had reached the kitchen and fixed his intense stare on Katie, “You’re in my head, you have been for so long. Now I have to see you every day, you’re better than ever on the pitch, you’re staring at me across the debrief table, and then you kiss me like…” He trailed off, ran his hands through his hair, and Katie nearly forgot how to breathe.

“Katie, I’m not a good guy. I don’t know how to treat you right. You deserve better.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re a good Gryffindor girl.”

“I’m not a girl. I’m all grown up, Marcus.” She crossed the room towards him until she had him backed up against the kitchen counter, “This doesn’t have to be complicated.”

“You’ve had wine.” Marcus was nearly whispering, resolve crumbling.

“You’ve been in my head for years, Marcus. It’s definitely not the wine.”

He groaned, running his hands through his hair again, “You’re going to be the death of me, Katie.”

“Say my name again.”

“Katie, I-“ But Katie’s lips cut him off as she pulled him down to meet her, kissing him softly before pulling back.

“I want this. I want you.”

He gripped her waist and spun them around so she was against the counter and kissed her hard. He gripped her waist and lifted her to sit on the counter, never breaking contact with her lips, grinding into her center and coaxing a moan from her lips. Once again his mouth moved to her neck where he bit down firmly and growled her name again, making her gasp and writhe with pleasure.

“Marcus, bedroom. Now.”

He grinned at her, exposing all of his beautifully crooked teeth, and carried her into the other room. She ripped at his shirt, pulling it off over his head and exposing his sculpted chest and stomach. He tossed her onto the bed and followed swiftly behind, gripping the hem of the thin camisole she was wearing and pulling it up, exposing more skin with every inch. He followed the path of the shirt with kisses until he finally pushed it up over her small breasts, leaving it bunched under her arms.

“Gods, you’re so beautiful.”

He circled one nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth, and Katie moaned and arched into him. He took the nipple between his teeth and bit down just hard enough to make her cry out and beg for more, then he moved to the other nipple, licking it until it peaked then blowing cold air onto the skin, which made Katie groan again.

“Marcus, roll over.”

Katie wiggled out from under him and pushed him onto his back before climbing on top of him and straddling his hips, feeling his erection straining in his Muggle jeans. She ripped her camisole off entirely and scratched her nails down his chest, stopping to pinch lightly at his nipples, which caused him to thrust his hips up into hers. She smirked at him and rolled her hips before moving down to undo his button and unzip his jeans. He helped her remove them and his underwear in one go, leaving him completely exposed beneath her. She drank in the sight of him, all muscled arms, a toned stomach with a gorgeous dip in his hips practically pointing at his thick cock straining to be touched. She gripped him in her small hand and he bucked into her fingers.

Without warning he gripped her around the waist and flipped them over, pinning her beneath him. He nearly ripped her sleep shorts away in impatience to see all of her, and when she was laid bare before him he moaned again.

“Fuck, Katie. I’ve been thinking about this for ages.”

“Do the charm and get over here now.” Katie let a hand drift between her legs and circled a finger around her clit, feeling the wetness that had gathered between her legs. She was ready.

Marcus grabbed his wand and cast a contraceptive spell, lowered himself over her and positioned himself at her entrance, pausing for a moment before pressing into her, the two of them moaned in unison as he buried himself to the hilt inside her. Katie closed her eyes and let the delicious friction bring her closer to the brink. Marcus rolled his hips into her slowly, holding onto his control.

“You feel so good, I can’t stop myself.”

“Don’t stop!” Katie cried out.

Marcus growled and started thrusting into her harder and faster, gripping her wrists up over her head with one hand and holding her there, the other hand snaking down to her clit and rubbing it hard. Katie snapped her hips up to meet his and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. He shifted his angle just a little and suddenly he was against a spot inside her that she hadn’t felt in a long time, and soon she was crying out and falling over the edge, clamping her walls around Marcus’ cock. He bit down hard at the junction of her neck and shoulder as he emptied himself into her with a grunt and a shudder.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot(?) thickens.

CHAPTER FOUR

 

 

 

Katie was distracted at practice the next day, the last practice before their second game of the season. She was sore and happy, and after sending Marcus home with a kiss at the door the night before she had stayed up until the sun rose going over the evening in her mind. It had been amazing, she had had great sex with a man she’d been fantasizing over for years, but she wasn’t sure what else she wanted from him, or he from her. Her distracted thoughts and lack of sleep led her to be sluggish at practice, earning a few shouts and glares from the Captain, who looked frustratingly well rested. When Marcus finally blew the whistle to end the practice, she groaned, touched down on the pitch, and sat on the bench with her head in her hands. It had been her worst practice in years, and she knew that everyone had noticed.

She sat on the bench and let the pitch empty before finally moving to the debrief room, only stopping to cast a quick refreshing charm on herself instead of bothering to shower. She wanted to be in and out as fast as possible so she could go home and get her head back on straight. She was so quick to the debrief room that only two of her teammates were there, the mouthy reserve Beater Oscar Donovan and their Seeker, Jack Kipling. They hadn’t noticed her enter, and before she could make herself known she heard one of them say her name.

“Bell was absolute rubbish today. Honestly, I don’t know what Flint was thinking.”

“You know exactly what he was thinking, he took one look at those perky tits of hers and signed her on.”

“Well obviously, we all know that.”

“Well he’s so busy thinking with his cock and now we’re well fucked.”

Katie’s mouth fell open in shock, but the conversation was cut off by the entrance of more of their teammates. She slid into a seat and tried not to give any indication that she had overheard, but did see Donovan give her a dirty look out of the corner of her eye. She kept her eyes trained to the table in front of her and simply listened as Flint went over the day and what they’d be covering at the last of their practices before their next match that Sunday. He was tough and fair as usual, and Katie was thankful that he didn’t embarrass her in front of everyone.

After they were dismissed, Katie Apparated straight home and finally allowed herself to freak out. What if it was true? What if she only got chosen for the Tornados because Marcus wanted to fuck her? Everyone would think that she only became a professional Quidditch player by sleeping with someone who would hire her. Her whole career at the Harpies would be dismissed, all of the progress she had made at her new club would be written off- she couldn’t let this happen. She had to end things with Marcus before it got out of hand, no matter how badly it hurt.

 

\---

 

Despite her dismal play at practice, they won their second match as a team.

They once again found themselves celebrating with friends and fans alike at the local pub, a place that was really starting to grow on Katie, right up until she found herself alone in the back of the pub once again cornered by Marcus Flint.

“You flew well today.” His voice was rough from yelling during the game earlier and shouting over the music, and Katie felt herself dampen at the sound. Merlin, if the sound of his voice was enough to get her going, she didn’t stand a chance. She had to do something about it.

She turned around and he was right behind her, but before she could say anything he was pulling her into the men’s room and locking the door behind them. The room was empty and quiet and the sound of their labored breathing echoed around them as he slammed her up against the door and kissed her hard, and for a moment she forgot that she had decided to never do this again. His hands were all over her, scalding her skin. His mouth was so hot against hers she thought he must be leaving burns, and she wanted more, more, more.

But she couldn’t. Not again.

“Wait, Marcus.” She pulled back and adjusted her shirt, “We can’t do this.”

“Why not?” He looked confused.

Best to just say it, “Did you hire me for the team because you wanted to sleep with me?”

“Where did you get that idea from?”

“It doesn’t matter, I’m asking now. You said you’d been thinking of me for ‘ages,’ is that why you traded for me?”

“Do you really think that little of me?” He pulled away from her completely, eyebrows furrowed but his face strangely calm.

“I don’t know what to think anymore, to be honest.” Katie crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling exposed.

“It sounds like you’ve made up your mind. You think that I’m the sort of man who would put his team on the line for some action. Action that I might add was never a sure thing. You think that I, the Slytherin monster Marcus Flint, would use you as a pawn just for the faintest hope that you might want to have sex with me, putting both of our reputations at risk?”

“Well not when you put it like that-”

“Save it, Bell.” He stepped away from her completely, “To you, I’m the villain here, just like I warned you. Convenient, really.”

“Stop that, that’s not what I said.”

“You’ve said enough. I’m leaving.” Marcus pulled at the door that Katie was leaning on, nearly knocking her down in his haste to leave. She was left alone in the middle of the men’s, shocked and agape at his retreating back, and even though it was what she knew she had to do, she couldn’t help but feel like she had just lost everything.

 

\---

 

 

Practices for the next week were awkward at best. Marcus was still unflinchingly professional, but he also wouldn’t look her directly in the eye unless he had to. He barked orders and ran drills and planned strategies as well as he always had, but he was clearly avoiding her and the team was starting to notice.

Gina pulled her aside after their debrief late in the week and led them both into the locker room, closing and locking the door behind them.

“What’s going on, Katie?”

“What do you mean?” Katie feigned ignorance, but Gina rolled her eyes.

“You and Flint. It’s so distracting. You are both being ridiculous.”

“Nothing is going on, Gina. We’re fine.” Even as she tried to reassure her, her eyes betrayed her by welling up just a little.

“Oh honey.” Gina wrapped her in her long arms and Katie wiped furiously at her eyes to stem the tears before they fell.

“I’m alright, it’s really nothing.”

“Doesn’t feel like nothing. What happened?”

Katie sighed and slowly told Gina everything. Told her about her schoolgirl crush, the kiss in the pub, him showing up at her flat, and the fight they had after their last match.

“And now the two of you are avoiding each other at all cost, even if it’s starting to hurt the team.”

“That’s the last thing I want. I’d forget the whole thing right now if we could just go back to normal. But it’s too late.”

“I think you need to talk to him. I know Flint. He’s competitive and headstrong but he wouldn’t do anything to put the team at risk. Whatever you overheard from those pricks, it can’t be true.”

“I want to believe you. He seemed really hurt but he didn’t actually deny it.”

Gina’s face suddenly lit up, “You have to talk to O’Casey, he’s the manager and probably knows the real story. Talk to him. If he thinks Flint’s been thinking with his dick, you can act accordingly. He’ll tell you the truth.”

Katie’s eye grew wide and she smiled at her friend, “Brilliant. That’s brilliant. Thanks Gina.”

“For what it’s worth Katie,” Gina smiled and unlocked the locker room door, “I think you and Flint are perfect for each other.”

 

\---

 

Katie was early to their next practice, but instead of heading to the pitch, she went for the manager’s office. The nearly ancient Irishman Patrick O‘Casey was buried under a mountain of paperwork and gruffly called her in when she knocked.

“Bell, is this about the Witch Weekly piece on Quidditch fashion? I don’t think they’re going to pull it, but at least they said nice things about you. Count yourself lucky you’re not Gretchen White on Appleby, their manager is doing damage control right now and I do not have time for that.”

Katie shook her head, “No, I don’t read that filth. My mum will send me clippings of anything important. I have a question for you.”

“Before you ask, I wanted to say thanks.”

“For what?” Katie asked, head tilted in confusion.

“For coming aboard. We really needed some fresh blood on our offense and even though I basically shoved you onto the team without asking him first, Flint’s done a great job with you. You’re making me proud. I had a good feeling about you watching you fly against Wimbourne last year when your captain at the Harpies finally pulled her head out of her arse long enough to let you see some playing time. I knew they had no idea what they were ignoring and you’re proving me right. So thank you. What were you about to ask? Hurry up, girl, I’m very busy.”

Katie gaped at him in shock. The praise was rare enough, but to hear that O’Casey was the one who had asked for her based on watching her fly had cleared up any question she had about Marcus and his intentions. She suddenly felt guilty for allowing gits like Donovan to cast doubt in her mind. Why had she let him affect how she thought of herself and worse, of Marcus? She needed to clear things up with Marcus, and fast.

“Nevermind, Patrick. I’m just happy to be here. You take care now.”

As she rushed from the office, she heard Patrick’s gruff voice shout after her, “Don’t forget to make nice with reporters next match! Make us look good, Bell!”

 

\---

 

Katie spent all week trying to get Marcus alone after practice, but he was apparently determined to avoid her. After their debriefs ended, he was the first to Apparate away. When she tried to arrive early to practice she couldn’t find him, he would appear from the workout room or the locker room or the manager’s office only seconds before the scheduled practice time. He treated her exactly the same as always during practice, but when she tried to make eye contact with him during debriefs, he wouldn’t look at her directly.

Finally, Katie had to resort to drastic measures. She managed to get Marcus’ home address out of Patrick, wincing as she read the address.

After practice, she went over there unannounced. She was carrying her workout bag, which was a little heavier than usual.

She arrived at Flint Manor as the sun was setting, casting long shadows over the rolling hills that surrounded the house. It was beautiful, though it wasn’t as grand as many of the manors she knew his friends (like Malfoy and Nott) owned, and as she hurried up the front walk she could see that it was falling into ruins. Half of the stones that made up the front walk were cracked, the giant wooden front door was swollen with water damage, and the paint was peeling away from the walls. It looked as though it had been a beautiful house, smallish but stately. Katie gathered up all of her famous Gryffindor courage and knocked three times.

There was a long silence where Katie’s nerve started to wane. What if he didn’t live here anymore? What if he saw her coming and decided to ignore her?

But just as she was about to turn away, the door swung open to reveal a very angry Marcus Flint.

“What are you doing here, Bell?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“I’m certain that you don’t, but I’m also certain that you’re also not just going to go away. So come on in I suppose.”

He led the way inside, which was just as run down as the outside but no less beautiful. It was clear that Marcus didn’t care much about the fancy trappings of the house as he led her into a sitting room that was a lot more cozy and lived in than the rest of the house. There was a fire burning in a brick fireplace, an overstuffed couch and armchair, and a beautiful painting over the mantle of what had to be Marcus’ family. He had his mother’s eyes and his father’s teeth and the whole portrait made Katie inexplicably sad.

“Nice place.” Katie said, cringing as the words left her mouth.

“It’s not. It was my father’s family’s house, and they were all Death Eaters or sympathizers. This whole place was swimming in Dark magic by the time I moved in. Renovations have been slow, I need curse breakers on half of this hellhole and I’m the only Flint left. Don’t wander away, there are only a couple rooms safe to be in.”

Katie nodded, then set her bag down and rifled through it, “I wanted to say I’m sorry. I made assumptions based on comments I overheard and let them get to my head. I should’ve known better.”

“Forget it, Bell.”

“No, Marcus. I’m not done.” She made a little “aha!” sound under her breath and triumphantly held up what she had been looking for, “I need you to look at this.”

“Intermediate Transfiguration? I read that fourth year.”

“Not the textbook, just what’s inside the front cover.” She tossed it to him and he caught it deftly, sitting on the couch by the fire.

He gave her a look that she couldn’t decipher, and when he opened the textbook her heart started racing. It only took him a moment to read the inscriptions before his eyes snapped to meet hers.

“What the fuck is this?” He didn’t sound angry, his voice was weak and vulnerable. Katie ran her fingers through her hair and hesitated, then closed her eyes and let it all out.

“I wrote that in my fourth year. I was doodling during McGonagall’s super boring lesson on the differences between different metals when transfiguring them, and I let my brain take over. Angelina and Alicia saw it when I went to get my notes that night and never let me forget it. They thought I was mental- you were older, in Slytherin, and horribly mean to us most of the time, but I couldn’t help it. You were mesmerizing on the pitch, you flew better than anyone I had ever seen. And despite your fouls and your trash talk, you never bullied me in the hallway outside of Quidditch, never seemed like you were a Death Eater in the making like the rest of them. Plus I always found you to be extremely handsome.

I’ve fancied you for literally half my life Marcus, and I never thought I’d get to have you. I was ready for anything to go wrong at any time, which is why I believed what I heard so easily. I was wrong, and I’m so sorry. If I’m right in thinking so, you fancy me too or at least you want to shag me, which is honestly fine with me. If I can have any part of you, I’ll take it.”

She finished her tirade and opened her eyes. Marcus had let the textbook fall to the floor, his mouth was open in shock and his hands were slightly trembling.

“Please say something, Marcus. Even if it’s ‘no.’ I can handle it.”

“Fourth year?” Katie nodded, and Marcus got to his feet, “I admired you then, you were so small and flew so well, and even though I was supposed to hate you all for being Gryffindors, the way you fit in with Johnson and Spinnet was awe-inspiring. Do you know how I rejoiced hearing that O’Casey had signed you? Do you have any idea how nervous I was picking you up from the Harpies’ that day? And to see that you weren’t just a great flier but had gone from cute Hogwarts girl to sexy, accomplished woman since I had talked to you last? I’m amazed I didn’t jump you the moment I laid eyes on you. Katie, I’ve been dying to kiss you since probably the minute you graduated school and started playing professionally.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Katie was grinning.

“I’m not a nice man, Katie. Don’t laugh,” she had indeed snorted behind her hand, “I’m serious. I may not have been a Death Eater but you see what I came from.” He gestured around the room, “You’re sunshine and goodness and I’m just some Death Eater’s son with a crumbling house who’s not worthy to touch you.”

Katie made her way over to him, closer to the fire. The flames were the only light in the room, casting shadows on the angles of Marcus’ face, making his dark eyes even more intense and all consuming. “I’m not all light and smiles, Marcus. I’ve touched Dark magic before. I was cursed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I fought in a war and I did things I’m not proud of. There are no more sides to this, it’s just us. And if we can’t be happy with each other, then what was it all for anyways?”

They were now standing chest to chest, breathing heavily. Marcus cupped her cheek with one hand, and she leaned into his touch. His head dipped down and she stood on her toes to meet him halfway. Their lips finally met and Katie moaned, kissing him like she was drowning and he was her only source of air. The hand that was on her face drifted back into her hair, tugging on the strands until her head was tilted all the way back. Marcus let his lips drift down her throat, placing open mouth kisses all the way down to her collarbone where he bit down hard. Katie whimpered and gripped the front of his shirt with both hands, pulling him closer and supporting herself as her knees grew weak with lust.

Marcus moaned her name and Katie pushed him down onto the couch before straddling his lap and grinding down onto him, her fingers tight in his hair. His large hands gripped her ass, fingers kneading the flesh beneath her jeans and guiding her to grind onto his growing erection.

“Katie, you’re so beautiful. I want to see you.”

“Be patient.” She smirked, then hopped off his lap. She took her shirt off and slipped her jeans down her thighs, leaving her clad only in her black bra and underwear. He looked her up and down and his eyes gleamed, but she stopped him as he reached out to touch her.

“Hold on. I have to apologize more _thoroughly_ first.”

She dropped to her knees and made quick work of his trousers, letting his cock spring free. She pumped it in her fist twice before lowering her mouth to it, taking it all in. Marcus groaned and his hips bucked involuntarily.

“Fuck, Katie, that feels so good. You feel so good.”

She swirled her tongue around the head and licked the shaft before sinking down onto it again, relishing in the weight of him on her tongue and in the back of her throat. She hummed and he jerked again, and she heard him swear. She withdrew slowly, looking him in the eye as his cock slipped from her lips. She smiled at him and he groaned again.

“Come here.”

She stood and took off the last of her clothing as he shoved his trousers and pants off and nearly ripped his shirt in his haste to remove it. Katie slipped her wand out of her pocket and cast a contraceptive spell, then straddled him again and sank onto him, hissing as she stretched around him. His fingers immediately found her clit and rubbed her gently as she rode him, sinking down onto him over and over until they were both covered in a sheen of sweat.

She grabbed his hand from her waist and guided it to her breast, he pinched her nipple between his fingers in time as the rough pad of his finger brushed over her clit.

“Marcus, fuck. I’m so close.”

He maintained the speed of his ministrations and soon she was shaking and sighing through her orgasm, gripping his shoulders and leaving marks with her fingernails. He was thrusting up into her, eye closed and head thrown back in ecstasy.

“I need you.”

“You have me.”

He stood suddenly, still inside her, and laid her down on the carpet. He pulled out of her, and she whined at the loss of him.

“Flip over. Hands and knees.” He growled, and Katie grinned up at him before following his order.

“Yes, Captain.”

She felt him at her entrance again right before he pounded into her from behind, gripping her hips like his life depended on it. He thrust at a merciless pace and Katie felt another orgasm building, a deep pool of heat low in her stomach. She reached down to rub at her clit again.

“Good girl, keep going.”

She moaned his name as his deep voice washed over her and she hit her second climax with him deep inside her. He thrust two, three, four more times and emptied himself inside her with her name pouring out of his mouth over and over.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr @ literally2literary.tumblr.com

EPILOGUE

 

 

“Marcus, we’re going to be late!” Katie moaned.

“Mmmmm….I don’t care.” He murmured into the soft skin of her inner thigh, kissing up and up and up until he was under her dress and nuzzling her sex through her knickers. She shifted her hips to allow him easier access, his nose pushed the lacey fabric out of his way and he licked a long, slow stripe along her slit. She shivered and gripped at his hair as he used his tongue to draw circles around her clit, occasionally using the tip of his tongue to flick right at the little nub and cause her to cry out. He was sinfully good at that, and within minutes the muscles in her abdomen were trembling and her head was thrown back with pleasure.

She was sitting on the counter in her kitchen, her short dress bunched up around her hips. Marcus was kneeling on the floor, face buried deep in between her thighs. The knees of his trousers were growing wrinkled but he didn’t care at all, so focused was he on bringing his witch to climax. He slipped two fingers inside her and she shouted and dug her sharp fingernails into his scalp, which only made him press harder into her clit. Her orgasm ripped through her and she shouted his name. He smiled into her thigh as she rode out the aftershocks, then helped her to her feet.

“How do I look?” She said, grinning up at him. She didn’t wait for him to reply, she kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips. “Clean yourself up, you look like you were up to no good.”

“Only because you messed up my hair, witch.” He smirked at her, then reached around her to grab a towel from the counter. He wiped his face and ran a hand through his hair to fix it. “Are you ready to go?”

“I don’t know if I can face them now after what we just did.”

“Forget them, if they knew they’d just be jealous.” He took her hand and pulled them both over to the Floo.

“The Burrow!” She called out, throwing the powder into the green flames and gripping his hand tight. His hand was sweaty and a little shaky, he was nervous.

They stepped out into the sitting room of the Weasley family home and she turned to him, brushing the soot off his shoulders, “You’ll be fine. They’re harmless.”

“You say that, but there are about a million of them. They have strength in numbers.”

“There aren’t quite a million of us, but you’re close.” Ginny Potter teased as she entered the room, a redheaded baby on her hip. (Katie didn’t know which Weasley grandchild it was, there were too many to keep track of.)

“Hey Gin.” Katie hugged her friend tightly.

“Hi Katie. Flint.” Ginny nodded at Marcus, who cleared his throat.

“Potter, thanks for having us. Me. Thanks for having me.”

Ginny laughed and shifted the baby on her hip to the other side, “So long as you help me win today you’re welcome any time. And don’t let my idiot brother get to you, he’s still smarting after the Tornados crushed the Cannons last week. Did you all really need to go for a thousand points in one game?”

Marcus laughed and took Katie’s hand, “I blame her, she’s unstoppable. No mercy in her heart whatsoever. A very Slytherin trait I have to say.”

Katie laughed and rolled her eyes, placed a kiss on Marcus’ cheek, and followed Ginny out to the backyard where the entire extended Weasley family was setting up for a picnic and casual Quidditch game. Katie looked over at her boyfriend and smiled.


End file.
